Nights Like These
by bloodyhellkillian
Summary: Everything was going great between Emma and her flatmate Killian. That is, until he got an opportunity to study at Florida State University. The night before he leaves, Emma tells him just how much she will miss him. Very fluffy one-shot.


**Hey! I'm back with a new one-shot! I got the idea for this one a while ago, but I'd never gotten around to writing it down. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me going.**

 **Just a bit of background for this one; Emma and Killian are best friends (no romantic attachment) and have been flatmates for a few years. Killian is leaving for Florida State University the next day, and cuteness ensues.**

 **This one is incredibly fluffy, so prepare to be hit with the feels!**

 **Nights Like These**

Tik, tok. Tik, tok. Emma watched from her bed as the hands of the clock went around and around. All three hands pointed up to the twelve. Midnight.

In only a few hours he would have to go, not to return until Christmas. Emma sniffled, her eyes filling with tears. She took a deep breath, threw the sheets to the side and walked out of her room.

"Killian?" She called tentatively from his doorway.

"What is it?" He mumbled, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Emma slowly pushed the door open, then stepped into the room.

"I- I don't want you to go." She blurted, bursting into tears and surging forward.

"Oh, Emma." Killian's voice broke as he sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to leave you either." He mumbled into her hair.

For a moment all that could be heard were Emma's quiet sobs, muffled by Killian's shirt.

"Why does Florida State University have to be so far away?" She cried.

"I'll only be a few hours away, alright?" He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'll be back for Christmas before you know it."

Emma nodded, pulling away to blow her nose.

"I just don't want us to grow apart." She whispered.

"And we won't, I promise. We've always stuck together, right? I refuse to let a few miles change that." He squeezed her hand.

"And we'll call each other at least once a week. Video call so I can see your face." Emma looked up into his eyes.

"Aye, of course." He smiled and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"It feels like just yesterday you were slamming the door of our flat open, your two big suitcases behind you." He smiled nostalgically.

"And you were standing in the kitchen in the dark like an idiot because you couldn't figure out how to turn the lights on." Emma cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah, that." Killian grinned sheepishly. "Well at least I had adult pajamas." He poked her side teasingly.

"Hey! My duckling pajamas are very adulty, thank you very much! You're just jealous because yours aren't that cool." She continued, ignoring Killian's snort. "And I know you have underwear with anchors and boats on it, mister." She pulled the waistband of his sweatpants towards her and suddenly let them go.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Swan, no need to get so violent!" He cried out when the fabric met his skin with a loud snap.

"Please, don't act like you've never done that to me before with my bra straps." She shot him a pointed look.

"How do you even know about those anyway?" Killian asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well, I, unlike you, do the laundry sometimes." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Right." Killian blushed and scratched behind his ear.

"Oh! And that time when-" He burst out laughing at the memory. "When we-" He closed his eyes and rocked backwards, laughing as he held his stomach.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she watched him, amused.

"We went biking in the woods," He managed before falling onto his back, one hand on his stomach. "And you-" He laughed again. "You ran into that dog and-" He couldn't hold it in any longer, bursting into yet another fit of laughter.

"And I ran into a tree. Yeah, I remember." Emma grinned, laying on her side beside him, making out his face in the dark. His laughter was contagious and soon enough they both had tears in their eyes, happy tears this time.

"Oh, good times." Emma grinned once they had calmed down.

"I'm about to pee in my pants." Killian said out of the blue, sending them both into a fit of laughter yet again.

"You're an idiot." Emma giggled as she shoved him playfully.

"You're an idiot too." He chuckled, pulling her into his side.

"But you didn't deny the fact that you're an idiot."

"No, but neither did you." Killian grinned.

"Fine, we're both idiots." Emma shook her head and laughed.

"BIF." Killian chuckled, drawing a puzzled look from Emma. "Best idiots forever." He clarified.

"Okay, why not." Emma grinned. "Best idiots forever!" She sang, making Killian laugh loudly.

"I didn't ask for you to destroy my ears, Swan." Killian faked annoyance.

"Hey, my singing isn't that bad." Emma huffed. "I'm not talking to you anymore." She said and turned her back to him, trying to hide her grin.

"Okay, okay. Your singing isn't that bad." He sighed dramatically. Emma didn't budge, wanting to see how far he would go to make her turn back around.

"Fine, your singing is good. It's real good, in fact." Emma could hear the smile in his voice. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, but she still refrained from moving.

"Swan, don't make me do this." Killian warned as he raised his hands and smirked, ready to tickle her.

"Fine then." He chuckled, moving his hands to her stomach and starting to tickle her. Emma squealed and curled up into a ball, trying her best to protect herself.

"Stop!" She cried out as she wiggled and thrashed about in the sheets. "Okay, I give up!" She cried out. "Just stop tickling me, please." She laughed.

"What's that, love? I can't hear you over these squeals." Killian said with a grin, unable to resist teasing her further.

"STOP!" Emma screamed, making Killian withdraw his hands in a flash.

"Bloody hell Swan, what was that for? No need to scream, the neighbors are going to call the cops on us!" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Emma rolled her eyes rolled onto her side. "At least it got you to stop. And besides, the neighbors wouldn't even lift a finger if our apartment was on fire."

"Actually, I'm ready to bet that they would, seeing as we live in the same bloody building." Killian snorted.

"You know what I meant." She shoved his shoulder. Killian nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She whispered, searching his face. It was easier to read his expression now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She could easily make out the way his brow creased in worry, twitching occasionally.

"Of course you can, Swan." His features softened as he smiled, closing his eyes as sleep engulfed them both.


End file.
